Horton Hears A Who: At Times Like These
by NOOOOOOOO
Summary: A series of One-Shots focused around JoJo and My OC, Phoebe. You should read my story 'Horton Hears A Who: JoJo's New Friend' to really understand the One-Shots.


**Baby Sitter's Club**

**Disclaimer: **In a world where I own Horton Hears A Who, fish fly and birds swim.

So, as the first person to finish a Horton Hears A Who story with more than two chapters on fanfiction or quizilla ever, I can't just leave you guys wondering what happened to JoJo and Phebz! Now that would just be plain wrong! So, by popular demand (and the fact that I'd cry if I couldn't write more about them) I present to you more crazy adventures with JoJo & Phoebe! Yaaaay!

The jokes in this story are cracking on: Warped Tour, Flyleaf, The Who (of course!), Simple Plan, The Used, and The Red Jumpsuit Apperatus.

* * *

Phoebe ran to JoJo's house, backpack on her back. Her puffs were up in the front, but the rest of her hair hung down in the back. She rang the door bell. She rang it again. She rang it again. And again, and again, and again.

Finally, the door swung open and JoJo stood on the other side.

"JoJo!" Phoebe yelled.

"Phoebe!" JoJo yelled.

"You ready?" she asked.

"Oh, I'm ready! Are _you_ ready?!"

"Heck yeah I'm ready!"

"It's the biggest most exciting moment in all of Who-stery!" they yelled in unison. "It's the WHO-Tour!"

"Featuring!" JoJo yelled.

"Wholeaf, The Who, Simple Who, Who's Used, The Red Whosuit Apperatus, and MANY MORE!" Phoebe yelled.

JoJo pumped a fist into the air. "Wooo!"

They went silent for a moment. Phoebe coughed. "I gotta go get my bag," JoJo said, finally, and walked toward the living room.

He picked up his dark blue bad and swung it on his back befor heading off toward the front door.

On his way there, he plowed right into his mother and fell to the floor. "JoJo, I know you've been looking forward to this concert. I really do. And I'm very sorry, but your father and I need a baby sitter."

JoJo stood up. "Mom, this is _WHO-Tour!" _he said. "I can't miss it!:

'I'm sorry, JoJo! Your father's comming home late today. And I have to go shopping. You know how _that_ goes."

JoJo's jaw dropped. "You'll be out even longer than dad..."

"Yes. So, you see the seriousness of this."

"Can't you get Helena to do it?!" he yelled.

"Helena doesn't care about herself, let alone her ninty five sisters!" the mother sid.

"But _mom!_"

Phoebe walked to stand next to JoJo and infront of the mother. "Sally..." she said, calmly. "Sally, Sally, Sally... I don't think you grasp the importantness of this day. It is the _**WHO-**_Tour! And, why don't you just hire a baby sitter?"

JoJo glared at Phoebe. "Who in their right mind would take on the task -or shall I say burdon!- of babysitting ninty-six crazy girls?" he quizzed her.

"Good point..." Phoebe muttered. She then continued by falling to her knees. "But, Sally!" she whined. "It's Who Tour! Featuring Wholeaf, The Who, Simple Who, Who's Used, The Red Whosuit Apperatus, and MANY MORE!"

"You can go if you want, Phebz," the mother said. "It's JoJo who has to stay."

Phoebe stood up. "Dude, you can't get rid of me that easily! Me and JoJo. We're a package, see? Anywhere one goes, the other fallows. Anythime one can't go to a concert -even if it is WHO-Tour!- the other will not either."

"So, what you're saying is that you'll help?" the mother asked.

"Something like that, yeah," Phoebe answered.

"Great! I'll be back... Reallt really late..." The mother sighed, picking up car keys and walking out the house.

JoJo stared at the door.

Phoebe stared at him. "WHO-Tour," she said.

"I know..."

"WHO-Tour!"

"I know."

"WHO-TOUR!"

"I know!"

"But, JoJo... WHO-FREAKING-TOUR!"

"I know! Now stop that! You're starting to freak me out!"

"Good. 'Cause you know whay I'm missing right now?"

JoJo sighed. "WHO-Tour."

"WHO-TOUR!" Phoebe ranted, walking up the steps. "WHO-TOUR! DUDE!"

* * *

Phoeb lay infront of the O'Malley house's many windows, the sun shining down on her and sun glasses on her face. She sighed and smiled. "If I can't go to WHO-Tour, I can atleast get a tan..."

She closed her eyes, even though she had sun glasses on and croosed her legs. What a nice day to be inside babysitting ninty-six crazy little girls...

There was a tap on her shoulder. She opened her eyes and looked over. A small Who girl stood next to her. She smiled. "Aaaawww!" she said.

"Hi Phoebe!" the little girl said. "May you please get me a glass of water?"

"Aaaaaw!" Phoebe said again. "What's your name?"

"Sarah," said the girl.

"Aaaaw!" Phoebe sat up. "Well, how old are you, Sarah?"

"I'm six!" she said, smiling.

"Aaaaw!" Phoebe said. "Well, you know what I think, Sarah the six year old Who?"

Sarah shook her head.

"I think that six is old enough to get your own water!"

The girls eyes brightened. "Really?"

"Really." Phoebe lay back down.

* * *

JoJo handed his twin sisters their correct hair brushes. "I told you you were using my hair brush!" one whined.

JoJo rolled his eyes. _Now to find something for lunch..._

He started off toward the kitchen when he suddenly heard a crash! Glasses shattering on the floor, and a small Who girl falling along with it.

He shifted into full speed to the kitchen and slid to a stop, next to one of his fallen sisters. "Sarah!" he yelled. "What are you doing?!"

JoJo sat his sister up -with her blubbering away- and asked, "What happened?"

"I- was- tr-tryin' to ge-get a glass of wa-water..." she stuttered.

"Well, why didn't you ask someone?"

"I did!" she yelled. "I asked Phoebe! She said I was old enough to get my own!"

JoJo rolled his eyes. "Phoebe..." he muttered.

He cheaked his sister over for any scratches, gave her a hug, and sent her on her way. She skipped away, happily as if nothing happened.

JoJo walked off to find Phoebe. It wasn't that hard to find her, laying across the floor in the sunlight comming through the window. He crossed his arms and glared at her.

"Phoebe," he said.

She opened one eye and stared at him. "Yessum?" he asked, grinning at him.

"My sister just fell off a counter."

"Really? What a shame..."

"She said that _you_ granted her permission to get a glass of water."

"Oh, that girl? Real sweet. Cute chick..."

"Phoebe, get off the floor!"

She stared up at him and sat up. She probably wouldn't have stood up if he was any other person, but her respect for her friend surpassed her blatant insanity and she rose to her feet.

He stared at her. "Phoebe, babysitting means _helping!_"

"Well, duh!" she yelled.

"Well," JoJo began. "Sarah told me that you said that she could get her own glass of water. She's only six!"

"Dude, when I was six I was getting my own glasses of water easily!"

"Phoebe," JoJo said. "You can't remember what happened a _year_ ago! How can you know what happened when you were six!?"

"JoJo, when I first met you, I knew who you were even though I'd never seen you befor in my life.. Don't doubt the power of my brain."

"The power of your brain was given to you by wacky Dr.Larue," he said.

"Well, that wacky lispy woman happens to be a genius!" She grinned.

JoJo looked annoyed. "Okay, Phoebe. I give up. You can go to WHO-Tour if you want. Because you're obviously not helping here."

Phoebe rolled her eyes. "Dude, we're a _package!"_ she yelled. "And by 'package' I mean, I'm not leaving until one of your parents come home. And by 'I'm not leaving until one of your parents come home' I mean that I'll help you now."

She grinned.

JoJo's look of annoyance grew. "Phoebe, you're so insane! Everything you just said made _no_ since! You just strung together some sintances in hopes that I'd take it as some kind of apology! I don't understand you at _all!"_

Phoebe frowned. "But..." She hugged him. "But, we're best friends! And I can't go to WHO-Tour alone! I'll look lonely! And... we're best friends! And most importantly, I can't leave you here while I'm having all the fun!"

It's at times like these, in the middle of babysitting that you realize -even if the realization makes no since to you- why someone's your best friend. And it's at times like these that you can't help but hug your best friend back.


End file.
